Time long Past
by Caboosetrain
Summary: Instead of mastering the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Naruto finds something much more worth his time. An ancient artifact handed down the Royal lineage of Hyrule, the Ocarina of time. With it's powers, how will it incorporate into the story, helping Naruto achieve his dream of becoming hokage?


Hello all

I have always enjoyed reading the crossovers the most, and so that brings first chapter of my new story. The two stories being used in this…story…are two of my most favorite things in the world. Zelda, which I began playing in the good ol' N64 days, and Naruto, that of which I watched with my brother when I was in early middle school. This story I feel is going to be very nostalgic and I look forward to writing it. Anyways, moving on, as you probably saw from the summary, this is a story where Naruto, instead of gaining the Shadow clone jutsu into his technique arsenal finds something else in its place, the Ocarina of Time. I just feel that it fits somehow. The village hidden in the leaves? Link growing up in the woodland area of Hyrule? Yup. Jackpot. So the ocarina of time has been beefed up a bit in this story. Each song has different abilities that parallel the respective element/namesake/etc. For example, as I will be explaining it later in the chapter (meaning I won't be really spoiling anything), the Minuet of Forrest will give Naruto the ability to control the foliage around him. Pretty neat eh? Also…when I talk about the songs and how to play them, I'll just be using what buttons to use on an N64 controller. I really don't know how to play ocarinas, and so in retrospect, I do not know the fancy terminology that goes along with the Ocarina lol. I hope this is not of an inconvenience…it's kinda cheesy how I deal with this problem lol. I guess that's all, and I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Zelda franchise (god forbid, I would ruin shit probably) and I do not own the Naruto Franchise.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1- Hero of past times

" I-" Naruto began, before finally giving in, letting his body relax, arms falling to his knees, obliging his lungs need for air. After a few moments of staring at the ground, with the world swirling around him, with the need to periodically spit excess saliva finally subsiding, Naruto threw his head up with a large grin plastered on his face.

" Did it."

Strapped to his back was soon to be the fix to all his problems. His way to becoming a shinobi. The Scroll of Sealing, the relic that effectively and unknowingly put a kill on sight order over his head. It hadn't been easy getting to the specified location given by Mizuki, if the deployment of the ANBU and all active shinobi was of any indication, but Naruto wasn't a master prankster for nothing…he ran in the open and ran as fast as he could in hopes of not getting caught. Maybe not the smartest thing, but hey, obviously it worked.

Why was the boy in such an odd predicament? He failed his graduation exam for the third time, allowing Mizuki, Naruto's sensei since a wee little child, to inform the boy false information, telling him that the learning of anything in the S-Rank classified scroll would result in the automatic bypassing of the Academy and shove the trainee into the Ninja forces as a Genin. Once told this and the whereabouts of the scroll, there was no hesitation as the blonde stormed the Hokage's tower, used his ultimate technique on his Grandfatherly figure ( otherwise known as Old man Sarutobi). There was no stopping the Orioke no Jutsu once the transformation was complete, and even Sarutobi Hiruzen, the God of Shinobi, had no chance in dealing with the perverted Henge.

Taking unsteady steps and reaching for the scroll off his back at the same time, the boy slowly made his way to a tree and fell to his butt, landing indian style and shoved the scroll between his legs.

" Alrighty then!" the boy exclaimed excitedly. " I got a Jutsu to learn. Now let's see here…"

With a poke of a button on top of the scroll, the bindings released, giving the scroll what it needed to sprawl out in all its glory. Still in between his legs, Naruto lifted it and thrusted it at the ground, where it rolled and rolled until finally every single inch of the 1000 ft scroll was unfurled.

" JESUS. Look at the size of this thing. Where do I even start!?" Naruto pondered outloud, throwing his head up in distress.

Sighing, Naruto got up to his knees and leaned inwards, giving him a good view of the first few jutsus listed in the abomination.

The first Jutsu listed made his heart stop.

" Shadow…clone…Jutsu…"

" What kind of BULLSHIT IS THIS! ANOTHER CLONE JUTSU! AN A RANKED ONE AT THAT! AS IF THE E RANKED ONE WAN'T HARD ENOUGH ALREADY!" the boy shouted with venom lacing his words. Whatever. On this 1000 ft scroll had to be some justu he could do. Onwards. Tracing his finger to the next Jutsu, he read it outloud.

" Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees. Now this sounds interesting. What does this do I wonder? Makes a forrest? Fucking badass…wait. Bloodline technique only. "

…The fuck is a bloodline?

"Is that what Sasuke-teme has? As in only a select few can do it? You got to be kidding me."

In a sudden panic, Naruto skimmed the first twenty jutsu, and what he found was not to his satisfaction.

Every single one of these Justu were completely out of his league, be it perfect chakra control, a bloodline, or some stupid thing called fuinjustu. In conclusion, he was completely fucked.

This was just great. What had he been expecting when Mizuiki had told him about this S-classed scroll? Now he could see why anyone would be graduated immediately after learning any of these. You had to be an utter monster to learn them.

In a quick fit of rage, Naruto slammed an enclosed fist onto the scroll.

His dream was increasingly becoming something that would never become, and no matter how hard he tried, he was losing himself. Ever since being a kid, he wanted to be Hokage. The only thing keeping him moving forward was the thought of him being in the red tower that overlooked all of Konaha, wearing the traditional kage wear, everyone bowing down to him in respect for whom he was, a leader, a man of his word, the strongest shinobi in the land. He wanted to be loved. Not hated for absolutely nothing. Tears steadily began to flow down his face. All these years wasted on a child's fantasy.

That's when the scroll began to glow.

Standing up in alarm, Naruto watched as a dark wooden box arose from the previously normal seeming paper scroll.

" What the-"

Once the bottom of the box reached the top of the ground, all glowing ceased and all was back to normal.

Naruto stood, not moving a muscle, observing the box with interest, confusion, and most prevalent of all, fear.

" _This is some Syfy shit"_ the boy thought to himself.

Like hell he was opening the box. Probably some kinda satanic demon cult artifact that a Hokage had to seal for everyone's protection.

Unfortunately, Konaha, the village hidden in the leaves, was known for its strong windfall. Which means strong winds. With a powerful gust, the top of the box flew open.

And Naruto just about pooped his pants.

Throwing his arms in front of his face for his own safety, Naruto prepared for the hellish sight that was about to unfold.

…

And Nothing came.

Lowering his arms slowly, Naruto peeked through his eye lids to see that the box was indeed not releasing something devilish in nature. Yet.

Tip toeing towards it, Naruto stopped within centimeters and gave it a soft kick.

Nothing came still.

Gathering his courage, Naruto craned his neck give a little looksee, and the sight came to a great relief.

" It's just a flute. It's just a FLUTE!" Naruto cried, falling to his knees, arms extended, eyes to the sky.

He was spared. His life had flashed before his eyes. His shitty life, but it still had its fine moments, with more to come in the future most likely. He hadn't been ready to die.

Letting out a chuckle, he reached for the blue instrument. As he pulled the item out, he took note that there was more in the box, papers it seemed, and observed the flute more closely.

It was small, fitting into both of his hands well, and shined brightly. It was worn, but whoever took care of it took care of it good. The deep ocean blue coloring was beginning to fade, and there was a few scruffs and scratches here and there, but otherwise, it was beautiful. Putting his mouth around the mouthpiece, he exhaled some air and a high pitched noise followed.

Naruto giggled somewhat like a schoolgirl.

" Haha, this is pretty cool."

The blonde gave it a few rubs with the bottom of his shirt, removing his fingerprints from the fine ceramic coating, where his hand met another detail that had gone amiss before. By the mouthpiece, there was an insignia of sorts, depicting three triangles in a pattern.

" Interesting". He had never seen such a marking.

Naruto snapped his fingers.

The papers! Maybe they could shed some light on this little situation.

Reaching into the box once more, Naruto pulled the aging yellow paper out. On top of the small pile appeared to be a letter.

 _ **Ocarina of Time**_

 _ **Handed down through generations of those of the Royal Lineage in Hyrule, this Ocarina has magical properties unmatched by any other instrument, tool, and even weapon of this world. Whomever reads this letter has shown that they are worthy of using it, having a pure and courageous heart. These qualities have granted you access to the Ocarina, and it is yours alone to use. Nobody else will be able to play it, but I hope it helps you in your journeys and the people of this land as it had for me.**_

 _ **In the box along with the Ocarina and this letter are a listing of multiple tunes that correspond with the magic of this artifact, enabling incredible things to happen. The effects of each song are listed with the notes of the songs themselves.**_

 _ **Best of Luck,**_

 _ **Previous owner, Hero of time**_

 _ **Link of Hyrule.**_

Naruto, with instrument still settled in his left hand, looked down onto it with a new curious light. This thing was called an Ocarina?

Putting the note into the back of the pile, he peered at the next paper, which showed a music sheet with numerous notes.

" Thank God the academy teaches us the fundamentals of music."

And indeed it was true. There was a rare art form of ninjutsu used with instruments, so just in previous years was it placed into the shinobi academy curriculum, more for the protection of the students from enemy shinobi than anything. Alas, it gave him enough information to understand what he was looking at, and he was grateful for that. Looks like he actually learned something useful from the Academy after all. 

Reading the first line, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Minute of Forest? Sounds almost sacred. Ok then…So… in order to play this song, you need to tap A, left, right, left, right? Doesn't seem too difficult. Now what does this song do? Oh…Oh my…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Time skip- Approximately an hour after the finding of the Ocarina._

" NARUTO, what the FUCK were you thinking?" a shout rung across the woods.

Naruto, eyes locked his papers…his precious papers, looked up to find a red eyed, vain popping, irate Iruka in front of him.

" I almost wish there had been a demon inside the box now"

Iruka shook his head wildly.

" What are you talking about YOU IDIOT. Do you even understand how much trouble you are in? People are out to kill you… YOU MORON! You better just be happy it was me who found you first, or you would be probably dead where you sit."

Now Naruto was confused.

"EHHHH! What do you mean dead?!"

Iruka nudged his head in the direction of the scroll, which rested on Naruto's right, fully sealed back together.

" The scroll Naruto! What did you think would happen if you stole it? It has every single one of our most powerful jutsu in that scroll. And you stole it. Use your head for once!"

Naruto quickly jumped to his feet.

" WHAAAAAAAT!? But Mizuki said if I took this form the Hokage's office and learned one thing from it, I could become a Genin…and I did learn something. Something way better than a Jutsu!"

Now it was time for Iruka to be confused.

"Mizuki said that? I don't understand."

Naruto picked the scroll up and shoved it into his favorite sensei's hands.

" There's nothing to understand except that I can join the Shinobi forces. Just hang on and watch this!"

Reaching into his pocket, Naruto plucked the Ocarina into the open air and put it to his mouth, but before a single note could be rang, a series of shuriken flew from an enclosed positon in the trees right between Naruto and Iruka.

" Stop right there! Naruto, you need to grab that scroll! Iruka is a traitor to konaha!"

Mizuki stood upon a branch, crouched, headband bandana fastened around his head.

Naruto stood firmly planted where he stood, ocarina still in mouth.

Iruka, in response to the wave of deadly weapons, carefully placed the scroll onto his back and pulled his own kunai from his pouch.

" Of all the people…Mizuki, what do you have to say to yourself?"

With a grin, Mizuki reached for his large ass Shuriken.

" What are you talking about? Im just doing my civil duty as a defender of Konaha and its interests. Seeing that you have the scroll in your hands, I think it's safe to say that you are behind all this chaos. And Naruto? He died in middle of all this. He'll be given an award for his courageous efforts to stop you of course."

Iruka scoffed.

" You monster!"

Mizuki let out a hearty laugh.

"You're calling me monster? Look to your left Iruka. You have the Kyubbi, the Nine tailed fox, next to you."

Something plopped on the ground, attracting the attention to the sound. The instrument that Naruto had been carrying now rested at his feet, forgotten at the moment.

" Im…the kyubbi? Is that why everyone hates me? I never thought…it all makes sense now!"

Mizuki outstreached his arm, flinging the oversized shuriken in a wild ark, heading straight for Iruka. With a clang, Iruka swiped it out of the way, but in that time, Mizuki had closed in the distance between the two, effectively engaging each other in close combat.

Naruto watched as Mizuki slowly took control of the fight, weakening and tiring out the obviously outclassed Iruka.

" This is why you're a Sensei Iruka. All you're good for is teaching Konaha academy students to be TRASH!"

With a ferocious side swing, Iruka was smacked aside, landing onto the ground sprawled out.

Mizuki turned to Naruto.

"Sorry demon, but it looks like your times up."

Mizuki began to walk towards the now identified Jinchuuriki, but was stopped abruptly as Iruka lashed out an arm, grabbing a leg in desperation.

" RUn, NaRUTo!" Iruka hoarsely attempted to shout.

Mizuki stomped the distressed man 's head to the ground.

" Give uppppp already. You lost."

That's when it was heard by all.

A magical sound.

A sound that broke the air like ice.

A sound that even calmed the brutally beaten Iruka.

It was the sound of the Goddess's themselves.

Around them, the grass rose and began to snake around Mizuki's legs and slithered all the way up to his torso. In shock, the purple haired man attempted to jump away from the growing green's, but was instead thrown back to the ground.

A nearby tree decided to get into the action, flinging its branches around each the man, pulling him into the air and entrapping him so it was virtually impossible to move.

Finally, the music stopped.

" This song is called Minuet of Forrest. It has the power to control the forest itself, bending to the will of my music. Say…Did you know that this forest is sacred?"

Mizuki tugged on his captors vice grip.

" What did you do you freak! Let me go!"

Naruto shook his head.

" Im afraid I can't do that. You see, you not only hurt one of the only precious people in my life, but you also used me. I find that inexcusable. You are a traitor, and I only find it fit that you meet a traitor's death."

Naruto reached for his own pouch, similar to Iuka's in design, and pulled out a standard kunai of his own. Now, in each hand, he held two items. In his left hand was the ocarina, and in his right hand was Mizuki's execution weapon.

Walking slowly, for tension purposes entirely, Naruto got closer and closer to Mizuki until he finally reached him.

Putting the Ocarina to his mouth, he let out a low pitch sound. The tree that held Mizuki, upon hearing the Ocarina, obeyed and lowered Mizuki to meet Naruto's eyes.

" Why did you do this Mizuki? I thought you were ok in the academy…"

Mizuki spat in the boy's face.

Exhaling, Naruto lunged the kunai into the man's jugular, spraying blood everywhere.

Stepping back, Naruto ran back to where Iruka layed. Naruto had long ago let the waterworks flow. He had been so close to losing Iruka. How would he have coped with his death?

Naruto gave the man a slap on the cheek.

" Iruka-sensei, please wake up."

…

" Naruto, close your eyes."

"Iruk-"

"Just do it"

Obliging the man, Naruto closed his eyes as asked.

Something wrapped around his head, and more tears fell.

" You can open them up now."

Iruka now was on his knees, headband less.

" You graduate!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How was that?! In the next chapter, I will most likely get going with the graduation ceremony thing where teams are assigned and explain each of the song's abilities…and what songs will be used, as ocarina of time and majora's mask songs will being used. Thanks for reading folk!


End file.
